Correct sitting position continues to be a significant health concern for today's office worker. In a given day, an officer worker may sit up to seven hours. Attempts to correct one's sitting posture usually fail because the mind simply cannot remain vigilant while it attends to numerous other tasks in the work environment. If one was automatically alerted each time he or she drifted back to a slouching posture, then that person would have a reasonable chance of reversing the habit.
Current devices provide a means for alerting the individual wearing the device of incorrect posture. However, these devices do not permit the individual wearing the device to easily define the boundaries of incorrect sitting positions by simply pressing two buttons. The devices currently used require the use of a tool and disassembly of the device. This is disadvantageous because the user must remove the device in order to adjust the device, he or she must have access to a tool such as a screw driver, and there is a possibility of disrupting the circuitry of the device by disassembling it.
The importance of being able to adjust the boundaries of movement is that it allows the individual's sitting position to deviate a preselected amount from the upright position without triggering the alerting mechanism. This would allow the device to be easily and quickly adjusted for erect sitting positions in a chair and for relaxed or reclined positions such as sitting on a couch or in an automobile. This adjustability also allows the device to be individually set for each user based upon the natural torso configuration of that user and for specific circumstances.